Samual Dragon
"Don't care what you say sis"-arguing with his sister. Samual Dragon is the son of a dragon couple and is new at monster high but is already dating, as he is currently dating Darcy Gorgon, who he met on his first day and darcy notes for once she couldn't even speak. He enjoys so far any games and so far Is good at yugioh. Portrayer TBA Character Personality Sam has a type of gaming personality and is always into sports as well, He enjoys a bit running now and then, as he notes its better then flying who knows where. Though he has a fear of heights, as he notes when he was a kid he got pushed of a diving board and froze, he said it kind of started there and is still here. Though he is a willing dragon to fly sometimes when it is a bad spot. He is dating darcy and the pair hang out a lot now, though sometimes darcy hangs out with rani, as she notes that rani is feeling left out, but he does care for her, and doesn't mind when darcy turned him to stone once, as she had taken her shades off for a bit. He is seen as a sports guy and enjoys playing games a lot. Appearance Sam has dark green skin, horns on his head, light spiked green hair, a pair of darker green wings and a matching tail and light green eyes. Classic Monster Sams parents are dragons. A dragon is a legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures. There are two distinct cultural traditions of dragons: the European dragon, derived from European folk traditions and ultimately related to Greek and Middle Eastern mythologies, and the Chinese dragon, with counterparts in Japan (namely the Japanese dragon), Korea and other East Asian countries. The two traditions may have evolved separately, but have influenced each other to a certain extent, particularly with the cross-cultural contact of recent centuries. The English word "dragon" derives from Greek δράκων (drákōn), "dragon, serpent of huge size, water-snake". Relationships Family Sam does get along fine with his parents though they still feel sam is being silly about being scared of flying, he gets along a bit better with his dad, he has a sister though he fights with all the time and forgets to keep his cool sometimes with her and is close to screaming so loud she would shut up. Friends So far, sam has made friends with ra sphinx, and enjoys hanging out with his girlfriend, darcy gorgon, who fell in love with him at first sight, he also hangs out with scott master sometimes. Romance Sam is currently dating darcy gorgon, who both fell in love at first sight but struggled to let each other know for a bit until they finally started dating. Though his family does not approve this, sam doesn't care and continues dating her, the same went with darcy. Pet Sam owns a pet snake he calls miles as he claims that it goes really fast for miles. Outfits Basic Sam normally wears a long sleeved blue/green shirt with gold linings at the cuffs and a gold snake like thing on his shirt, a necklace thing with a green gem in it, a pair of light/dark green jeans with light green linings at the bottom of each leg and has a pair of black sneakers with green laces. Gallery Samual D basic.png|basic Cooltext1813476811.gif|logo Theme song-Living on a high wire by lemonade mouth Category:Pinks OCs Category:Dragon Category:Original Characters Category:Males